En unohda
by Korpinkutri
Summary: Se on sairasta, mutta niin kaunista. Hän on kaunis. Minä olen kaunis hänen kanssaan ja tämä hetki on kaunis ja maailma samoin, kaikki ne varjot ovat kauniita jotka kätkevät meidät pimeään enkä tahdo sen loppuvan ikinä.


**Summary:** _Se on sairasta, mutta niin kaunista. Hän on kaunis. Minä olen kaunis hänen kanssaan ja tämä hetki on kaunis ja maailma samoin, kaikki ne varjot ovat kauniita jotka kätkevät meidät pimeään enkä tahdo sen loppuvan ikinä. _  
**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi, herrat ovat hänen luomuksiaan  
**Warnings:** Muutama kirosana, sekä lopussa kaunistellusti/epätarkasti kuvattu pienoinen yaoikohtaus  
**A/N:** Näkökulma Narakun, lopun kursiivi kuitenkin Sesshoumarun.

* * *

**En unohda**

Kun minä ensimmäisen kerran kuulen Sesshoumaru-nimisestä yookaista, liikun yhdessä monista valeasuistani ja olen jossakin pienen kylän laitamilla, tietämättä itsekään mitä siellä teen. En tiedä, keitä he ovat, jotka hänestä puhuvat, enkä välitäkään. Minulle on normaalisti aivan samantekevää, mitä ihmiset keskenään jauhavat.  
Mutta ei tällä kertaa. Ei tällä kertaa.  
Heidän äänensävynsä on kiihkeä sekoitus kunnioitusta ja pelkoa, ehkä suorastaan ihailua. En tiedä, enkä voi olla varma. He puhuvat hänestä niin kuin hän olisi koko ajan jossakin lähistöllä kuuntelemassa heidän sanojaan, niin kuin yookaimies voisi milloin tahansa hyökätä heidän kimppuunsa, jos he erehtyisivät lausumaan yhdenkin moitteen.  
Se ei jää ainoaksi kerraksi, jolloin kuulen jotain samantapaista. Missä tahansa olenkin, kaikki puhuvat hänestä samaan sävyyn, melkein kuin hän olisi jonkinlainen jumala, vain koska sattuu olemaan suuryookain lapsi. Moniko lopultakaan on nähnyt hänet kasvoista kasvoihin, kuulostaa siltä että juttu on vain lähtenyt leviämään ja kiertää korvasta korvaan, paisuen matkalla niin ettei lopulta voi tietää kuinka paljon siinä on totuutta, kuinka paljon valhetta ja uskoako lainkaan.  
Ehkä ne kaikki puheet ovat pelkkää roskaa. Mitä se minua liikuttaa?  
Minä haluan vain Shikonin. Minä haluan vain vahvistua.  
Minä haluan vain tulla yookaiksi.  
Sitten he kaikki saisivat uuden aiheen, josta puhua.

Tahtomattani saan selville lisää. Saan tietää, että viholliseni, minua väsymättä jäljittävä ja myös Shikonia kynsiinsä haikaileva hanyoo Inuyasha on hänen pikkuveljensä – voiko se olla tottakaan? Suuri ja mahtava, kunnioitettu, pelätty Sesshoumaru, verisukulainen hanyoon kanssa, hanyoon, jollaisia hän niin vihaa. Jollaisia hän halveksii. Jollaiset eivät ole hänelle mitään muuta kuin maahan poljettavaa roskaa. Tiedän myös hänen suurimman halunsa – kuinka hän toivoo itselleen isänsä miekkaa, kuinka häntä suututtaa se että tuo nimenomainen ase on hänen sijastaan päätynyt alhaisen hanyoohurtan käsiin. Ja kun kuuntelen puheita yhä enemmän, yhä tiiviimmin, minä tiedän että on tullut aika ottaa hänetkin osaksi suunnitelmiani.

Ja kun ensimmäisen kerran kohtaan Sesshoumaru-nimisen yookain, minä näen että kaikki se, mitä olen kuullut, kaikki se, mitä hänestä on puhuttu, voi olla vain totta. Pörröinen karvakasa hänen olallaan voisi olla suorastaan huvittava yksityiskohta, pehmeän vaikutelman antava – jos hänen kultaisissa silmissään ei loistaisi sellainen ylenkatseellisuus ja kylmyys, jos niihin voisi katsoa tuntematta siinä samassa oloaan täydellisen mitättömäksi. Sen katseen alla jopa minä tunnen oloni epämukavaksi, mutta olen päättänyt sotkea hänetkin leikkiin mukaan, enkä aio perääntyä. Tarjoan hänelle ihmiskättä, jotta hän voisi tarttua haikailemaansa miekkaan. Melkein jo oletan hänen kieltäytyvän suoraan, onhan melkoista rienausta tarjota _yookaille_ jotakin mikä kerran on ollut kiinni ihmisessä, olennoista ehkä vähäpätöisimmässä – mutta hän ottaa sen vastaan. Mielenkiinnolla. Ensimmäisen kerran näen kultasilmissä häivähdyksen jotain muutakin kuin viileää välinpitämättömyyttä. Se voisi olla innostusta, kenties toive siitä että tällä kertaa hän onnistuu ja saa haluamansa. Sen varaan minäkin lasken. Kaiken varalta annan hänelle myös helvetinherhiläisten pesän. Luovutan – joskin vain hetkellisesti – jopa yhden kallisarvoisimmista aarteistani hänelle, yhden Shikonin sirpaleen. Hänellä on nyt kaikki tarvittava voittoon. Onnistuessaan hän ei voisi olla muistamatta, että juuri minä autoin häntä. Hän tahtoo tietää nimeni, enkä epäröi hetkeäkään sen kertomista.  
"Naraku?" hän toistaa, matalalla, täyteläisellä äänellään, melkein mietteliäästi. "En unohda sitä."  
En unohda sitä.  
En unohda sitä.  
En. Unohda. Sitä.  
Se kuulostaa melkein lupaukselta.

Kaikesta avustani huolimatta Inuyasha saa pitää elämänsä ja Sesshoumaru palaa takaisin katkaistakseen kaulani. Hän on vihainen, hän on epäonnistunut itse, mutta syyttää siitä minua.  
Sen jälkeen kuluu pitkä aika niin, etten näe hänestä vilaustakaan, en valkoisen hiussuortuvan vertaa. Enkä voi olla varma, että hän noin vain unohtaisi kaunansa minua kohtaan – voisiko hän ensinkään unohtaa minua?  
Minä en ainakaan unohda häntä. Vaikka haluaisinkin, vaikka se voisi olla viisasta, en pysty. Sesshoumaru ei ole sellainen mies, jonka voi unohtaa pikaisen ja epäonnistuneen tapaamisen jälkeenkään. Muistan tarkalleen hänen äänensä soinnun, vaikken ehtinyt kuulla montaakaan sanaa. Muistan kuinka tuuli puhalsi hänen valkoisissa, pitkissä hiuksissaan hänen liikkuessaan, muistan hänen kullanväristen silmiensä marmorinkovan loisteen, muistan miten hän kykenee jo pelkällä olemuksellaan viestittämään oman arvoasemansa. Jopa silloin, kun suljen silmäni, minä muistan.

* * *

Lumenvärisen lapsen peili, sieluja imevä peili, on varsin hyödyllinen. Pidän siitä peilistä. Käytän sitä voidakseni suunnitella, voidakseni valmistautua paremmin vihollisten varalle. Näen mitä he tekevät, jos niin haluan. Voin katsella heidän typeriä lepohetkiään, jos olen erityisen pitkästynyt. Pysyn selvillä siitä, missä he ovat ja milloin ja näin pysyttelen aina askelen edellä.  
Jopa Sesshoumarusta, vaikka hän niin tarkasti jäljittääkin minua. Hänelle löytämiseni tuskin on mikään haaste. Voin katsella häntä peilistä, jos niin haluan. Ja minähän haluan. Yhä useammin, yhä pidemmän aikaa. Opin miten hän kävelee ylpeän ryhdikkäänä, aina valppaana; miten hän kohtelee pientä vihreää palvelijaansa kuin jalkarättiä ja mustatukkaista ihmispentua kuin särkyvää posliininukkea; miten hän ei näytä syövän juuri mitään; miten hän nojaa puunrunkoon muiden nukkuessa nuotion ympärillä, miten hän asettuu niin että voi samalla tarkkailla kaikkea ympärillään; miten rauhalliselta hän näyttää sulkiessaan vihdoin hetkeksi silmänsä, vain hetkeksi, niin kuin vähäinen uni riittäisi aina. Vain silloin ylpeys on poissa hänen kivisiltä kasvoiltaan – silloin voin melkein nähdä hänessä sen jumalan, josta kaikki ne ihmiset aikoinaan ovat ihailevasti puhuneet.  
Ja vaikka ihmiskakara on hänelle niin tärkeä, silti tämän nappaaminen on lastenleikkiä. Helppoa, aivan liian helppoa. Tuntuu melkein siltä että hän on tehnyt niin tahallaan, jättänyt suojattinsa hetkeksi oman onnensa nojaan, aivan kuin aavistellen että tartun tilaisuuteen...

Ja kun seuraavan kerran kohtaamme, ylenkatseellisuus paistaa jälleen hänen kasvoiltaan, samaten kiukku siitä, että olen kehdannut juoksuttaa häntä miten tahdon. Se on huvittavaa. Ja tällä kertaa minä paljastan hänelle itseni – linnani sijainnin, keskeneräisen ruumiini, kasvoni. Hän alkaa taistella, totta kai, eihän hän ole tullut puhumaankaan. Sen ihmeen kun näkisi, että hän puhuisi. Ehkä häntä inhottaa se, että on taas joutunut hanyoon pomputeltavaksi, se ettei hän kaikesta huolimatta olekaan pystynyt unohtamaan minua. Minua, joka olen vain likainen hanyoo.  
Hän taistelee ja minua naurattaa, enkä mahda sille mitään. Hän ei tajua, että on hyödytöntä pilkkoa minua. Lihanpalaset kiertyvät yhä uudelleen hänen ympärilleen ja on miellyttävää ajatella, että osa minusta koskee hänen kehoaan... Kehoa, josta saisin itselleni tarvitsemani voimat. Täydelliset yookaivoimat. Minä _haluan_ ne. Silloin minustakin tulisi yhtä suurenmoinen, silloin hän ei enää voisi katsoa minua alaspäin ja asettaa itseään jalustalle.

Mutta tietenkin juuri silloin, kun asiat alkavat näyttää hyvältä, räksyttäjän on pakko ilmaantua paikalle. Sen täytyy olla pelkkää moukan tuuria, kuten Inuyashalla yleensäkin. Hetkessä hän on pilannut tilanteen, joka alkoi olla suorastaan nautinnollinen – Sesshoumaru kokonaan minun armoillani, minun ulottuvillani ja äkkiä se kaikki on kääntynyt päälaelleen, huomaan olevani jälleen vastakkain sitkeimmän viholliseni kanssa. En aio antaa Inuyashalle sitä tyydytystä, että hän voisi kuvitella voittaneensa minut. En, vaikka hänen iskunsa hajottaa ruumistani. En myöskään voi sallia, että hän typeryyksissään viipaloi samalla oman isoveljensä, niinpä lihanpalaseni peittävät tämän kokonaan näkyvistä, eikä Sesshoumaru edes tajua että teen sen tarkoituksella. Ei tietenkään, on aivan turhaa kuvitella että hänen kaltaisensa yookai suostuisi myöntämään että on tarvinnut jonkun toisen suojelua.  
Pääsen nopeasti pakenemaan paikalta ja toivon, että edes osa suunnitelmasta menisi kuten on toivottavaa - että Sesshoumaru tulisi tappaneeksi ihmispojan, jonka niskaan on upotettu yksi Shikonin sirpaleista. Että hän tekisi likaisen työn ja käytännössä ojentaisi sirpaleen minulle.  
Mutta tietenkään hän ei taaskaan tee kuten pitäisi.

* * *

Shikon alkaa olla koossa. Siihen ei tarvita enää paljoa. Joka kerta, kun pitelen kuulaa luunvalkealla kämmenelläni, se hohtaa himmeästi ja rauhoittavasti. Sivelen sen pintaa, tunnustelen koloa joka siinä yhä on, mutta joka tulee ennen pitkään täyttymään...  
Aivan kuten minun suurin toiveeni.  
Minä tahdon tietää, miltä tuntuu olla muiden yläpuolella. Miltä tuntuu, kun kukaan ei enää pysty halveksimaan, miten vähäisemmät olennot eivät voi muuta kuin katsoa minua ylöspäin, nöyristellä jaloissani. Minä tahdon tietää, miltä tuntuu olla tasavertainen hänen kanssaan. Tahdon tietää, mitä tapahtuu sitten kun hän ymmärtää, etten enää olekaan hanyoo. Voisimme alkaa yhdessä piinata Inuyashaa ja muita idiootteja, jotka eivät keskity omaan elämäänsä vaan jahtaavat kuulaa yhtä intohimoisesti kuin kaikki muutkin ja moittivat muita paitsi itseään siitä, että nämä haluavat tulla vahvemmiksi. Voisimme tehdä lopun sellaisista surkimuksista.  
Jos vain olisin yookai, ei Sesshoumarulla olisi mitään syytä jäljittää minua, ei mitään syytä yrittää jatkuvasti paloitella minua. Ei mitään syytä käyttäytyä niin kuin haluaisi minun vain kuolevan.

On toinenkin syy, miksi tahdon tulla yookaiksi. Ei ole kyse vain voimista. Tahdon päästä eroon riippakivestä, jota olen raahannut mukanani siitä pitäen kun synnyin – niin, ryöväri Onigumon jouduttua yookailauman syömäksi, omasta tahdostaan. Siitä muistona sisälläni on yhä jälki tuosta iljettävästä ihmisestä, pahoin palaneesta säälittävästä olennosta, joka kuvitteli voivansa saada häntä hoivanneen papittaren omakseen. Typerää. Niin kovin typerää. Mutta hänhän oli vain ihminen, se on ymmärrettävää. Silti hän jätti sydämensä minulle, kipeän ja mustasukkaisuuden runteleman sydämensä. En tarvitse sellaista turhuutta. Tahdon päästä siitä eroon. En tee mitään ylimääräisillä tunteilla, jotka eivät ole edes minusta itsestäni lähtöisin. Aivan kuin kantaisin vastentahtoisesti sisälläni jotakuta, jota en sinne halua. Jotakuta, joka pitää minusta kiinni viimeisillä voimillaankin eikä katoa kokonaan. Minä tahdon olla _minä itse_.

Saan tilaisuuden pikemmin kuin osaan arvatakaan. Joudun taas kietomaan verkkoani ylimääräisten pelinappuloiden ympärille. Schichinintait nousevat haudastaan vain minun armostani, vain jotta minä saavutan päämääräni. Melkein jo kuvittelen heidän onnistuvan tehtävässään eliminoida viholliseni, mutta ei. He ovat lopultakin heikkoja niin kuin vain ihmiset voivat olla ja Inuyasha tovereineen on jälleen jäljilläni.  
Sillä ei kuitenkaan ole merkitystä. Olen saanut sen mitä halusin – uuden ruumiin, vahvemman ja kestävämmän. Ja ennen kaikkea olen päässyt Onigumon sydämestä. Olen päässyt niistä turhista tunteista, jotka liian kauan ovat sotkeneet ajatuksiani ja sekoittuneet aitoihin tunteisiin niin että on ollut vaikea erottaa mitkä niistä ovat totta... Toisaalta se ei ole pelkästään helpotus. Nyt voin tuntea vapaammin, mutta myös selvemmin. Liiankin selvästi, liiankin hyvin.

Pääsen eroon kenties vaarallisimmasta vihollisestani, Onigumon rakkaasta papittaresta. Katselen tyytyväisenä hänen putoamistaan kuolemaansa ja tiedän että olen taas askeleen lähempänä lopullista päämäärääni. Minä olen huumaantunut voimasta, jota viimeisin uudestisyntymäni on minussa aiheuttanut, niinpä osaan melkein odottaa myös Sesshoumarun löytävän paikalle. Totta kai hänenkin on pakko sotkeentua asiaan. Hän ei ole vieläkään saanut maksettua takaisin vanhoja kaunoja ja vasta vähän aikaa sitten hän sai taas huomata takertuneensa suunnitelmieni verkkoon, kun Jakotsu ja Suikotsu yrittivät tehdä hänestä lopun. Nimenomaan yrittivät. Kyllähän sen arvasi, etteivät _ihmiset_ kukista häntä. Minä olen tarkoituksella säästänyt hänen henkensä kerta toisensa perään, eikä hän edes tajua sitä. Luulee vain selvinneensä omin voimin. Hänen puheistaan saa käsityksen jostain aivan muusta – että hän on se joka tässä on vain leikkinyt koko ajan, aina tähän asti, että hän on se joka määrää milloin leikki muuttuu todellisuudeksi. Aivan kuin olisin vasta nyt sen arvoinen, että hän viitsii tosissaan yrittää tappamistani. Olen luopunut nöyristelevästä puhuttelutavasta, minua ilahduttaa nähdä miten se suututtaa häntä entisestään – se, että kaltaiseni hanyoo julkeaa puhua hänelle kuin vertaiselleen. Nauran hänelle hänen yrittäessään jälleen kerran tuloksettomasti tappaa minut. Hän on itsepäinen, aivan hemmetín itsepäinen.  
Mutta kun taas kaikkoan hänen luotaan, en voi olla huomaamatta että hän on jälleen antanut itselleen raudanlujan verukkeen pysyä vastedeskin jäljilläni. Onko se tahallista vai täysin tarkoituksetonta, sitä en osaa sanoa. Tiedän vain että tulen tämän jälkeenkin kohtaamaan hänet jossain. Se tieto ilahduttaa minua suunnattomasti. Melkein liiankin paljon... mutta kukapa ei tuntisi oloaan imarrelluksi, kun hänenlaisensa yookai kuluttaa aikaansa perässäsi juoksemiseen, aivan kuin maailmassa ei olisi mitään tärkeämpää, aivan kuin ei saisi rauhaa ennen kuin on jälleen kohdannut sinut?

Olen oikeassa olettaessani, ettei hän voi olla jäljittämättä minua, että hän tahtoo aina vain uudelleen ilmaantua sinne missä minäkin olen. Niinpä kohtaan hänet seuraavan kerran tuonpuoleisessa, hänen suuren isänsä luurangon luona, jonne olen saapunut hakemaan puuttuvaa Shikonin sirpaletta.  
Ja taas kerran hän on heti valmis taisteluun, eikä minulla ole mitään sitä vastaan – hän viihdyttää minua niin paljon enemmän kuin Inuyasha tai yksikään tämän pikku jengistä. Hän on vähäsanainen kuten aina ja minä päädyn jälleen sanomaan vain suututtavia asioita ja ärsyttämään häntä. Kunpa voisinkin nähdä hänen kullanhohtoisten silmiensä taakse, hänen ajatuksiinsa, niin että tietäisin mitä hän todella haluaa...  
Kuinka monta tilaisuutta hänellä onkaan ollut minun tappamiseeni. Miten muka tuollainen yookai voisi hävitä hanyoolle kerta toisensa jälkeen?  
Hänen iskunsa eivät läpäise suojaloitsuani ja silti hän heiluttaa miekkaansa aina vain uudelleen. Sitä riemastuttavaa leikkiä voisi jatkaa loputtomiin, mutta jälleen kerran Inuyasha puuttuu asiaan ja rikkoo hetkemme täydellisen harmonian, eikä minulle jää muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin paeta paikalta sen jälkeen, kun Sesshoumaru on saanut viimeisen iskunsa perille...

Sen jälkeen kuluu taas aikaa niin, etteivät tiemme risteä keskenään emmekä kohtaa toisiamme. Hetkittäin minua vavisuttaa halu paljastaa olinpaikkani hänelle, houkutella hänet luokseni, sillä tiedän että hän tarttuisi syöttiin vaikka tajuaisikin samalla pelaavansa suoraan minun pussiini. Mutta taistelua siitä vain silloin syntyisi, pelkkää taistelua – enkä minä tiedä kauanko enää jaksan epämääräistä kissa ja hiiri-leikkiämme.  
En kuitenkaan voi olla varma, mitä hän loppujen lopuksi aikoo, joten en anna pienintäkään vihjettä itsestäni. Etsikööt itse. Hän kyllä osaa lopulta tulla luokseni, olen siitä varma. Mutta minulla ei ole mitään haluja asettaa elämääni alttiiksi vaaralle enää tässä vaiheessa, kun Shikon on aivan pian taas kokonainen. Riittää että olen vastikään päässyt eroon kahdesta petturista, jotka kuvittelivat voivansa noin vain nousta minua vastaan. Kerrankin Inuyasha tekee minulle palveluksen ja kukistaa Hakudoushin ja Kaguran minä tapan omin käsin.  
Ja katselen Kannan peilistä, kuinka Sesshoumaru on hänen luonaan, kuinka hän antaa viimeisen hymynsä tuolle kauniskasvoiselle miehelle. Melkein ällistyn siitä kuinka Sesshoumaru katselee kuolevaa naista – kultasilmät ovat kaikkea muuta kuin jäätävät ja halveksuvat. Sääliäkö niiden heijastus on? _Sääliä?_ Vai sittenkin vain harmistusta siitä, etteivät edes hänen voimansa pysty kumoamaan kuolemaa, vaikka hänellä on elämän palauttava miekka hallussaan?

Sen jälkeen alan tuijottaa peiliin yhä useammin. En voi unohtaa hänen kasvojensa ilmettä, jollaista minä en ole koskaan saanut osakseni. Lähestulkoon unohdan suunnitella miten parhaiten pääsisin eroon Inuyashasta ja muista, luotan vain siihen että se rakki järjestää itse oman kuolemansa riehuessaan milloin minkäkin vastustajan kanssa. Tarkkailen Sesshoumarua yhä tiiviimmin, suorastaan tunkeudun hänen elämäänsä ilman että hän tietää siitä mitään. Aivan kuin voisin pelkästään sivusta tarkkailemalla oppia tuntemaan hänet, ymmärtämään häntä. Tietämään, mitä tuon näyttävän ulkokuoren alla on piilossa. Miten en ole koskaan aikaisemmin huomannut eleganssia hänen jokaisessa liikkeessään? Miten en ole koskaan aikaisemmin huomannut kuinka kiehtovat hänen kultasilmänsä oikeasti ovat, miten valo kimmeltää niissä kuin jalokivissä, miten ne muuttuvat demonisen punertaviksi kun hän on vähällä suuttua? Hän ei menetä arvokkuuttaan missään tilanteessa, edes silloin kun on vähällä murskaantua timanttikäsivarren puristuksessa. Silloin tunnen jonkin moukaroivan vatsanpohjaani, kun katselen sitä peilin kautta, miten hän ajaa itsensä ahdinkoon ja menettää taisteluaseensa. Moukarointi ei lakkaa ennen kuin näen hänen kävelevän omin jaloin pois, naarmuilla mutta muutoin vahingoittumattomana ja hengissä... Ja samaan aikaan minua ilahduttaa todistaa hänen haavoittuvuuttaan, ettei hän sittenkään ole niin voittamaton kuin antaa ymmärtää. Jopa häntä on mahdollista satuttaa.

Loppujen lopuksi peili ei kerro sitä, minkä kaikkein eniten haluan tietää. Se tyydyttää haluni nähdä hänet yhä uudelleen, olen tyytyväinen siitä että minä tiedän aina missä hän on ja mitä tekemässä, mutta hän ei voi sanoa samaa minusta. Peili kuvastaa hänen läkähdyttävän kauneutensa aina vain uudelleen, niin että hänen katselemisensa on pian lähestulkoon yhtä tukehduttava pakkomielle kuin Shikon, minun tärkein toiveeni ja päämääräni. En vieläkään ole löytänyt sitä sirpaletta niskassaan piilottelevaa pikkupoikaa, mutta tiedän, ettei hän pysty pakoilemaan minua lopun ikäänsä. Päivä, jolloin Shikon viimeinkin on valmis toteuttamaan toiveeni, saattaa tulla pikemmin kuin arvaan itsekään.  
Sekin tuntuu silti toissijaiselta, kun tuijotan Sesshoumarun kuvaa peilistä, miten hän on yhä perässäni. Mutta hänellä ei ole enää asetta – vain miekka, joka ei tapa.  
Ja vihdoin päätän, että on turvallista näyttäytyä hänelle. Hän ei pysty surmaamaan minua sillä miekalla, joten hänen on pakko keksiä tällä kertaa jotain muuta kuin ainaista taistelemista. Voin ajaa hänet nurkkaan. Ja sitten...sitten saan ehkä vihdoin tietää, mitä hän ajattelee. Sillä se on ainoa asia, jota en ole hänestä vielä oppinut. Jota en voi koskaan oppia pelkästään katselemalla.

Tähdet loistavat taivaalla, kun lähden linnastani ja suojaloitsun sisältä. Olen selvittänyt tarkkaan, missä Inuyasha sillä hetkellä on, ihan vain siksi ettei hän taas ilmaannu pilaamaan kaikkea. Tätä tilaisuutta en voi antaa kenenkään turmella. Tämä saattaa olla ainoa, mitä minulla on.  
Minun ei tarvitse etsiä Sesshoumarua, hän tulee itse luokseni, kun haistaa minut tuulessa. Asetun kaikessa rauhassa odottamaan häntä, lammelle keskelle metsää, tarpeeksi kauas hänen leiristään. Taivas on samettisen tummansininen ja tähdet heijastuvat veden peilityynestä pinnasta. Tarvittaisiin vielä heinäsirkkojen runollinen säestys, niin puitteet olisivat yhtä täydelliset kuin jossakin typerässä romanttisessa päiväunessa. Kuinka huvittava ajatus.  
Istun kivellä lammen rannassa, rauhallisempana kuin aikoihin. Milloin viimeksi saatoin tällä tavalla hengittää puhdasta ilmaa, kaikessa rauhassa, ilman että joku huutaa kirouksia päin naamaani tai yrittää silpoa minua? Sen kun muistaisi.

"Mielenkiintoinen ajankohta hiipiä esiin piilostasi."

Siinä hän vihdoin on, seisoo vähän matkan päässä minusta, hänen valkoinen asunsa hohtaa pimeästä kuin lumi, jonka väriset hänen pitkät hiuksensakin ovat. Tunnen hänen tuijotuksensa enkä mahda mitään sille että minua hymyilyttää taas. Vaikka ilmassa on silti jotakin selittämätöntä, ehkä uhkaa, enhän voi tietää mitä hän aikoo tehdä, enkä voi luottaa siihen ettei hän ole keksinyt jotakin toista keinoa vahingoittaa minua kuin miekalla silpominen.

"Ajattelitko pulahtaa kuutamouinnille?" hän sanoo hiljaa, hieman pilkkaavaan sävyyn. Mutta hän ei ole hyökkäävä, ei niin kuin tavallisesti – ja silti minä huomaan äkkiä olevani jännittynyt kuin petoa pakeneva saaliseläin. Melkein järkytyn siitä kuinka epävarma oloni on. Minä en lopultakaan tiedä hänestä yhtään mitään.  
"Miksikäs en", minä vastaan hänelle, juuri niin itsevarmana kuin ennenkin, enkä siltikään voi olla varma ettei hän näe lävitseni. Minulla ei ole samanlaista tutkimatonta naamiota kasvoillani. "Haluaisitko liittyä seuraan?"  
Tiedän että hän inhoaa tapaa jolla puhun hänelle, hän ei ole aikaisemminkaan sietänyt sitä. Mutta nyt hän vain tuhahtaa pilkallisesti ja kävelee lähemmäs.  
"Enää et pidä minua pilkkanasi, Naraku."  
Näen sen taas hänen silmissään – hänen tunteensa siitä että on muiden yläpuolella, että hän on tämänkin tilanteen herra. Onko hän siis sittenkin tullut vain taistelemaan? Miksei hän vain luovuta ja myönnä, ettei hänellä ole oikeasti mitään syytä roikkua perässäni niin sinnikkäästi? Loppujen lopuksihan en ole tehnyt hänelle mitään, toisin kuin Inuyashalle ja Kikyolle tai sille papille, jonka vain odotan kuolevan kiroukseeni.  
"Aiotko taistella taas?" hymähdän hänelle. "Vaikka menetit miekkasi ja kannat enää mukanasi tuota hyödytöntä rakkinetta, jolla ei voi edes tappaa?"  
"Miksi sitten itse tulit tänne, ellet taistellaksesi?"  
Tuijotan häntä. Hän odottaa vastausta, tyynenä niin kuin olisi kovinkin tavallista, että viholliset juttelevat sopuisasti keskellä yötä lammen rannalla. Enkä minä yhtäkkiä tiedä, mitä vastaisin niin etten vaikuttaisi täydelliseltä idiootilta. Sesshoumaruko paljastaisi _minulle_ ajatuksiaan? Hoh, niin varmaan – korkeintaan unelmissani. Minkä helvetín takia manipuloin itseni lähtemään linnasta, ikään kuin kerjäisin häntä tekemään minusta lopun? Hän on sietämättömän tyyni seistessään siinä niin kuin tilanteessa ei olisi mitään kummallista, niin kuin hän olisi osannut odottaakin minun tulevan. En näe kiukkua hänen kasvoillaan, mutten myöskään ylimielisyyttä tai halveksuntaa – niin, en oikeastaan erota yhtäkään ilmettä. Melkein sama kuin puhuisi veistokselle.

"Lopeta jo minun jäljittämiseni. Sinulla ei ole mitään syytä jahdata minua. Minä haluan vain koota Shikonin. Sinulla ei ole osaa eikä arpaa siinä asiassa, joten anna olla."  
Sanat tulevat harkitsematta, vihaisesti, kuin minulla olisi valtaa käskeä häntä tekemään mitään. Hän kallistaa päätään, näen varjon häilähtävän hänen pistävässä katseessaan. Juuri niin, hän ei pidä siitä että kukaan yrittää määräillä häntä. Ei varsinkaan, jos se joku sattuu olemaan hanyoo.  
"Ei mitään syytä?" hän toistaa matalalla äänellään ja kävelee taas lähemmäs. Jostain syystä minua ärsyttää suunnattomasti hänen rauhallisuutensa, se että osamme ovat näin vaihtuneet. Yleensähän se olen minä, joka provosoi toista.  
Tai ehkä vihaan sitä, etten pysty sanomaan hänestä mitään varmaa. Sitä, että hän on niin pitkään pyörinyt ajatuksissani jättämättä minua rauhaan. Sitä, että olen aina lähestulkoon pakonomaisesti katsellut häntä peilin kautta. Sitä, että tajuan aina uudelleen kuinka lumoava hän oikeasti on. Sitä, että hän on kaikkea mitä minäkin haluaisin olla.

Ja sitten hän on vieläkin lähempänä, vaikken tiedosta hänen liikkuvan lainkaan. Hänen silmänsä palavat kuin kultaiset soihdut, enkä minä näe mitään muuta, yön pimeys sakenee ympärillämme ja koko muu maailma on jossakin tuolla varjoissa.  
Ärsytys kuplii edelleen takaraivossani, olen varma että tämä on vain jokin hänen keinonsa osoittaa halveksuntaansa, eihän hän nyt pysty taistelemaan kuin korkeintaan kynsillään ja hän tietää varmasti että voin silmänräpäyksessä asettaa itseni hänen ulottumattomiinsa suojaloitsun avulla.  
Mutta se kaikki sumenee hänen katseensa alla, en voi sietää sitä että tilanteen hallinta on luisumassa käsistäni, en edes tajua mikä "tilanne" tässä olevinaan on meneillään, en tajua sitäkään miksi helvetissä minusta tuntuu siltä kuin sisuksissani olisi juuri puhjennut pahimman luokan myrsky.  
"Oletko ihan varma?" hän kysyy niin hiljaa että hädin tuskin kuulen. "Oletko ihan varma, ettet ole antanut minulle syytä pysytellä kannoillasi?"  
Eikä minulla ole sanoja, joilla vastata. Kerrankin hän on saanut minut sanattomaksi. Se on melko nurinkurista, miten mies joka ei yleensä puhu kuin parin sanan lauseita pystyy tällä tavoin ryöstämään minulta puhekykyni?

Nyt hän on niin lähellä, että voisi kättään ojentamalla upottaa kyntensä kurkkuuni. Kultasilmät ovat jälleen marmoria, joista valo heijastuu, mutta joiden läpi on mahdotonta nähdä.  
Hän liikauttaa kättään, aivan aavistuksen kuin hyökkäykseen valmistautuessaan, eikä varmaankaan oleta minun huomaavan, koska olen niin keskittynyt hänen marmorisilmiinsä. Mutta tuo pieni ele on se, mitä olen koko ajan odottanut, jonka olen tiennyt tulevan, eikä minulla ole aikomustakaan antaa hänen yllätyshyökkäyksensä onnistua. Niinpä olen seisaallani nopeammin kuin itsekään tajuan ja haluan vain suistaa hänet raiteiltaan, murskata hänen käsityksensä siitä että hän muka hallitsee tilanteen ja siinä samalla minutkin.  
Hänen lumenvalkeat hiuksensa ovat silkkiä käsissäni, kun tarraudun suortuviin ja kuron umpeen viimeiset erottavat senttimetrit väliltämme, niin ettei huulillemme jää muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin painautua vasten toisiaan.

Viimeistään silloin minun pitäisi olla kuollut.  
Melkein odotan kynsien uppoavan kaulaani, vuodattavan vertani, odotan kuulevani hänen raivostuneen äänensä – onhan tämä melkoinen nöyryytys yookaille, joutua nyt hanyoon lähentelemäksi.  
Mutta minun sisässäni velloo pyörremyrsky, joka tuntuu hyvältä, aivan saamarin hyvältä. Eikä pelkästään sen takia, että olen onnistunut yllättämään hänet. En olisi koskaan osannut odottaa että hänen yleensä niin kireät huulensa voisivat tuntua niin pehmeiltä ja sopivilta minun huuliani vasten, kuin ne olisi muotoiltu pelkästään sitä varten, että minä jonain päivänä saisin luvan suudella. Ja nyt olen suudellut, vaikkakin ilman lupaa.  
Kiskaisen päätäni taaemmas, vedän henkeä ja hänen silmänsä roihuavat niin lähellä omiani, niissä erottuu suuttumus röyhkeydestäni ja jokin muukin, kuin kiihtymys... kuin _nautinto_. Silmänräpäyksessä, heti kun huulemme irtautuvat toisistaan, hänen kätensä liikahtaa ja kyntensä painautuvat niskaani niin lujaa että sattuu, ne lävistävät ohuen ihon ja tunnen miten veri purskahtaa pienenä purona, mutta sitten ei ole aikaa ajatella enempää, ei ymmärtää mistään mitään, kun hän vetää minut lähemmäs, hänen suunsa painautuu takaisin huulilleni jättämättä mitään epäselväksi.  
Se on melkein liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Kuinka moni voi rehellisesti kehuskella sillä, että Sesshoumaru-niminen yookai on suudellut heitä? _Suudellut_, helvettí soikoon, ja vieläpä omasta vapaasta tahdostaan.

Ja sitten hän on taas irrottautunut, hän tyrkkää minua taaksepäin niin että törmään kiveen, jolla hetki sitten istuskelin, niin varmana, että olen tilanteen herra, että saisin hänestä jotain selvää ja ärsyttäisin häntä taas omaksi huvikseni. Mikään ei ole mennyt kuten aluksi suunnittelin.  
Hänen ilmeensä on kummallinen sekoitus kiihtymystä, suuttumusta ja – ehkä uteliaisuutta? Onko hän edes koskaan aikaisemmin päästänyt ketään yhtä lähelle kuin minua nyt? Olisi niin hemmetisti kysyttävää, mutta en kykene muotoilemaan yhtäkään lausetta valmiiksi asti. Minä vain tuijotan häntä, hengitämme kumpikin kuin kilpajuoksun jäljiltä ja minun sisälläni hyökyaallot riepottelevat sisuskalujani ja jokin pakottava tarve yrittää ajaa minua takaisin hänen lähelleen. Mutta en voi mennä, en voi liikahtaakaan. Toista kertaa en edes onnistuisi yllättämään häntä.  
"Siinä sinulle syy", hän puuskahtaa lopulta ja kuulostaa vihaiselta, enkä käsitä miksi. "Mutta sinähän halusit vain pilkata minua. Leikkiä minulla."  
"Enkä halunnut", ärähdän, melkein yhtä vihaisena, vaikkei pitäisi olla mitään syytä. Minua vain inhottaa kuulla taas kylmyys hänen äänessään ja nähdä, miten kultasilmien roihu on muuttumassa marmorin kovaksi pinnaksi. Niin kuin hän haluaisi mahdollisimman nopeasti palata jäiseen kuoreensa ja käyttäytyä kuin äskeinen olisi ollut pelkkää mielikuvitustani. Hän on raivostuttava, mutta samaan aikaan aivan liian puoleensavetävä. "Minä halusin – ja haluan – että lopetat minun jahtaamiseni. Mitä syytä sinulla muka on yrittää tappaa minut?"

Otan riskin lähestyessäni häntä, hän voi milloin tahansa raapaista kaulavaltimoni auki noilla raatelukynsillään, joiden tekemistä viilloista veri yhä tihkuu pitkin niskaani.  
"Pidit minua narrinasi, Naraku", hän sanoo syyttävästi. "Luulit että voit käyttää minua suunnitelmiisi."  
Tuntuu yhtä aikaa kirotun typerältä ja omituiselta keskustella sillä tavalla Sesshoumarun kanssa – kuinka pitkään olenkaan katsellut häntä peilistä, toivonut että voisimme olla jotain muuta kuin vihollisia, kuinka monena yönä olenkaan nähnyt hänestä unta... Hänessä on jotain, mikä yhtä aikaa kiehtoo minua valtavasti ja saattaa minut raivon partaalle. Aivan järjetöntä.  
"Älä ole idiootti. Minkä takia me edes olemme vihollisia? Sinun ylpeytesikö sen aiheuttaa, sinun itsepäisyytesi kun et voi olla tajuamatta, ettei kaikki ole henkilökohtainen loukkaus juuri sinua kohtaan?"  
Hän ei suostu perääntymään askeltakaan, enkä minä jäämään aloilleni. Pian seison jälleen hänen edessään melkein kiinni hänessä ja tartun häntä hartioista, olen äkisti yhtä vihainen kuin hänkin, siksi että hänen on pakko tehdä tästä niin vaikeaa, siksi etten ymmärrä häntä lainkaan ja silti haluan koskettaa yhä uudelleen.

Asiat eivät etene lainkaan suunnitellusti, kaikki on niin järjenvastaista. Hänen henkäyksensä kasvoillani, hiuksensa käsissäni, kyntensä ihossani kiinni. Hän nuolee veren kaulaltani, jota tuoreet raavintajäljet raidoittavat, aivan kuin ei voisi estää itseään ja suutelen hänen kasvojaan, korvaansa, kaulaansa, ja minusta tuntuu että olemme molemmat tulleet hulluksi, kun puoliksi tapellen kaadumme johonkin pusikkoon aluskasvillisuuden sekaan ja revimme vaatteita pois niin että kankaan repeytyvä ääni paljastaisi meidät kenelle tahansa, joka juuri nyt osaisi tulla paikalle. Hän raapii selkäni verille kuin haluaisi tahallaan aiheuttaa kipua ja minä painan häntä väkisin maahan. Se on niin sekopäistä, haluan yhtä aikaa satuttaa häntä ja tuottaa mielihyvää ja se on täydellisen hullua ja täydellisen hurmiollista. Se on kaikkea, mitä olen kai alitajuisesti halunnutkin. Eikä ole epäilystäkään siitä, etteikö hän tuntisi samoin.  
Kuin pato olisi murtunut välillämme, satutamme toisiamme tieten tahtoen ja nautimme siitä silti. Se on sairasta, mutta niin kaunista. Hän on kaunis. Minä olen kaunis hänen kanssaan ja tämä hetki on kaunis ja maailma samoin, kaikki ne varjot ovat kauniita jotka kätkevät meidät pimeään enkä tahdo sen loppuvan ikinä. Puren hänen niskaansa, eikä hän päästä ääntäkään ja pian se on kaikki ohi ja kauneudesta on jäljellä vain uupunut, hurmoksellinen hetki, joka kuluu siinä että lojumme maassa kiinni toisissamme ja odotamme että hengityksemme tasaantuu, enkä saa silmiäni irti hänen kasvoistaan, hänen silmistään jotka kiiluvat pimeässä. Tähdet eivät valaise meitä kunnolla sinne puiden alle ja ehkä se on hyvä. Yö on lämmin, eikä minulla ole kylmä.

Häntä hävettää jo nyt, minä näen sen hänen kasvoistaan, hävettää vaikka hän halusi sitä yhtä paljon kuin minäkin. Häntä kaduttaa ja minuakin hieman, mutta enemmän olen tyytyväinen – vihdoin tiedän ainakin osan hänen salatuista haluistaan ja ajatuksistaan.  
"Sessh…" kuiskaan ja hipaisen hänen kasvojaan, mutta hän tarttuu kädestäni lujasti, pitää sitä hetken omassaan ja laskee sitten irti, ja se tuttu ilmeetön naamio on taas palaamassa hänen kasvoilleen. Silmät kuitenkin elävät yhä, silmät joiden vangiksi on aivan liian helppoa jäädä.  
"Älä."  
Hänen kieltonsa on tyly, kun hän nousee viereltäni ja pukeutuu vaatteisiinsa eikä vilkaisekaan heinikkoon, kuin ei kestäisi nähdä paikkaa silmissään, painaumia ruohikossa ja todisteita siitä, että me teimme sen minkä teimme eikä se ollut unta. Ja tiedän kyllä mistä kiikastaa. Niin, me olimme hetki sitten läheisemmät kuin ikinä, mutta edelleen välissämme on liikaa – satoja kilometrejä, mustia kuiluja ja kokonaisia universumeja. Ei sellaista korjata hetkessä. Ei sellaista korjata milloinkaan.

"Mitään ei tapahtunut", hän sanoo edelleen yhtä tylysti ja kääntää minulle selkänsä. Minun tekee mieli koskea, pakottaa hänet katsomaan minua silmiin, mutta pysyn vain paikallani ja tiedän miksi hän sanoo sellaista niin painokkaasti. Sehän olisi hänen uskottavuutensa loppu, jos joku saisi tietää. Eikä hän voisi koskaan selvitä sellaisesta nöyryytyksestä.  
"Ei sitten", minä vain vastaan, vaikka tahtoisin sanoa muuta. Kuinka kukaan muka voi unohtaa jotain sellaista, jotain niin kaunista, vaikka se kestikin vain hetken? Minä en tule unohtamaan ja olen varma ettei hänkään. Ehkä se siksi kalvaa häntä niin paljon.

"Mikään ei muutu", hän sanoo, niin hiljaa että hädin tuskin kuulen. "Olet käyttänyt minua hyväksesi jo liian monesti."  
Ja sitten hän kävelee pois. Sanat jäävät leijumaan ilmaan hänen jälkeensä ja minä tuijotan hänen loittonevan hahmonsa perään ja tiedän että hän on oikeassa, tiedän vaikken tahtoisi. Kiedoin liian tiiviisti verkkojani hänenkin ympärilleen. Olen itse ajanut hänet pois luotani. Silti minua vihlaisee ajatella, että hän luulee ettei meidän ihmeellisellä hetkellämme oikeasti ollut mitään väliä minulle, että minä vain leikin hänen kanssaan niin kuin ennenkin. Mutta ehkä näin on parempi. Niin moni on jo pettänyt minut, enkä voi ottaa jälleen uutta riskiä, en edes hänen takiaan. Ja tuskinpa meistä muutenkaan koskaan voisi tulla mitään pariskuntaa.  
Siitä huolimatta tuntuisi helpommalta, jos voisin vain vihata häntä niin kuin ketä tahansa vihollistani, jos voisin vain kerta kaikkiaan olla välittämättä hänestä ja hänen viehätysvoimastaan. Voin ehkä teeskennellä sitä, uskotella niin ja lopulta lakata toivomasta, että kaikki välillämme voisi olla toisin.

* * *

_Tiedän mitä sinä haluaisit. Näen pyynnön punasilmissäsi, kun makaamme ruohikolla, vaikket sano mitään ääneen. Minäkään en puhu. Minulla ei ole sanoja, minua kaduttaa jo nyt se mitä teimme. Kadun, vaikken koskaan ole kokenut sellaista hurmion tunnetta. Tämä saa olla ainoa kerta. Menetin itsehillintäni sinun edessäsi ja se on heikkoutta. Enkä minä halua olla heikko. En halua edes sinun saavan minusta minkäänlaista otetta, edes sinulle en aio paljastaa kaikkea itsestäni. Sinä haluaisit minun jäävän luoksesi, senkin typerys, vaikka tiedät etten aio tehdä niin. Nousen viereltäsi, minulla on jo kiire pois täältä. Pois sinun läheltäsi. Mutta vastedeskin aion jäljittää sinua, vaikkei ehkä pitäisi. Muuten sinustakin voi tulla minulle heikkous. Ja minä pelkään, vaikken tahtoisi tunnustaa, pelkään sitä että pääset liian lähelle, että minä kadotan itseni sinun edessäsi. En aio toistaa isäni kurjaa kohtaloa, en aio kuolla siksi että joku toinen on minulle liian tärkeä, mutta minua myös järkyttää tuntea näin helvetin vahvasti. Se on sinun vikasi.  
Olen vihainen sinulle, kun koskit minuun lupaa kysymättä, mutta vielä enemmän olen vihainen itselleni, kun en pystynytkään hillitsemään itseäni.  
__En aio tappaa sinua, sillä en tahdo kenenkään muun saavan Shikonia. Ehkä se kuuluu sinulle, en tiedä. Mutta en aio myöskään muuttaa mitään väliltämme. Mistä muka tiedät, että meille olisi varattu onnea jossakin tulevaisuudessa? Sinä olet leikkinyt kanssani liian kauan, mistä tiedän oletko lopultakaan tosissasi? Shikonhan se on sinulle tärkein. Vain se voi täyttää toiveesi. Minä en voi muuttaa sinua yookaiksi, et siis tarvitsisi minua muuhun kuin korkeintaan tyydyttämään himosi silloin tällöin. Ehkä tekisit niin, ehkä et, mutta on jo liian myöhäistä. Ja minä toivon että voisin unohtaa tämän yhden hullun, mutta kauniin hetkemme.  
Kävelen pois luotasi ja usko minua, se on – kaikesta huolimatta - vaikein päätökseni koskaan. _


End file.
